


Resistance

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Todoku Mokushiroku Kaiji
Genre: Amputation Kink, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiji supposed he should count himself lucky. If he hadn’t agreed to add his body to the wages, Hyoudou surely would have had him kicked out with no arms and no money. </p>
<p>But just how lucky was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request: "Kaiji w no arms? paired with whoever. perhaps Hyoudou."

Kaiji’s heart pounded painfully against his tightening chest. Hyoudou would be arriving in his room at any moment. It was something he’d never get used to—having his body stroked and fondled by those cold, wrinkled hands. Being greedily licked and kissed all over. Having his body violated in ways he actively tried to forget. Hearing the disgusting old bastard’s laughter of delight as he, Kaiji, squirmed and whimpered beneath him.  
  
Having no arms to fight back with.  
  
Of course, even if he did still have his arms, Hyoudou’s black suits would likely hold him down or drug him…but at least he’d have been able to fight back. Make an effort. Not be completely helpless. Kicking only did so much.  
  
He knew there were people out there without arms who had managed to make a living—but they likely had been without theirs since they were born, and it gradually became as natural to them as it would a person born with them. Unlike Kaiji, who had only just had his taken away, and was surrounded by men who made it their duty to make sure he’d never learn how to make a living without them.  
  
Kaiji supposed he should count himself lucky. If he hadn’t agreed to add his body to the wages, Hyoudou surely would have had him kicked out with no arms and no money.   
  
But just how lucky was he?  
  
The door creaked open. Kaiji turned on his side and shut his eyes. He heard the shuffling of several pairs of feet and the tapping of the old man’s cane against the floor. The now all-too-familiar rustling of clothes being taken off and Hyoudou’s anticipant giggling flooded Kaiji’s ears and made his stomach turn.  
  
"Let me see your face, Kaiji-kun…"  
  
Icy fingers caressed his naked body. He didn’t shiver, he was expecting that. A forest of bushy hair brushed against him as a pair of lips, wet with drool, kissed at the stumps where his arms used to be. He didn’t squirm, he was expecting that too. Hyoudou played with his testicles, rubbed his dick, and fingered at his entrance with the curiosity and delight of a small child with a new toy—except this toy was now several weeks old and no longer made those noises he so looked forward to. He wasn’t going to give the sick, heartless bastard that satisfaction.  
  
And yet as much as Kaiji prepared himself for the prior events, he could never ready himself for the chairman penetrating him. The dry, burning sensation that ripped inside him never got any less painless, and Hyoudou’s frustration at his lack of response seemed to channel into it and cause the pain to increase tenfold. Kaiji bit his lip, his throat throbbing with every effort he made to hold back any tears or whimpers. He wanted to fight back, to punch this horrible man in the face and make a run for it, but he couldn’t. And this bastard was getting off on his helplessness.  
  
Kaiji’s breathing was rattled after Hyoudou finished, still determined not to shed a tear or make a sound, despite how sore and aching the chairman left the inside of his body. He tried not to shudder as he felt Hyoudou’s naked body rest at the back of his own. He tried not to struggle as he felt Hyoudou’s arms snake around his armless frame and wrap themselves around it possessively.   
  
He could not hold back tears, however, when the chairman stroked his cheek.


End file.
